Hogar
by aoibird6
Summary: "El hogar es donde está el corazón", Castiel podía dar fe de la veracidad de esas palabras, porque tenía muy claro donde se encontraba su hogar.


**Titulo**: Hogar.

**Rating**: K

**Notas del fic: **Spoilers de diferentes temporadas.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Género: **Family, Drama.

**Resumen: **"El hogar es donde está el corazón", Castiel podía dar fe de la veracidad de esas palabras, porque tenía muy claro donde se encontraba su hogar.

* * *

_Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers"._

* * *

Castiel nunca había tenido un lugar que podía considerar un hogar. Dios lo había creado y junto a sus hermanos, habitaron el cielo pero no podía llamarlo "hogar". No es que no le gustara, tampoco es como si no quisiera a sus hermanos pero siempre se sintió mucho mejor en paraísos ajenos y no en el "cielo" como tal. Fue por esas razones que comenzó a pasar, parte de su tiempo, contemplando a las creaciones de su Padre: Humanos. Si bien, eran más débiles que ellos, no poseían ningún poder, no tenían alas, gracia, ni eran ávidos guerreros pero poseían algo mucho más grande: Libertad. Cada uno se guiaba por sus propias convicciones, por sus propias creencias. Quizás fue esa la razón por la cual se sintió atraído hacia Dean cuando lo conoció. Ese humano era todo un misterio para él pero con el paso del tiempo, comprendió que se movía por ese amor casi incondicional que sentía por su hermano menor y por todos aquellos a quienes consideraba parte de su familia. Estar junto al rubio, también le permitió comprender que la palabra "hogar" no se refería necesariamente a un sitio terrenal en el cual estar, como por ejemplo una casa. Junto a los cazadores, entendió que "Hogar" es el lugar donde tú alma podía descansar, se sintiera a gusto y, a pesar de todo, siempre podías volver.

Había humanos que se aferraban a sitios terrenales, volviéndose fantasmas vengativos y terminaban lastimando a otros con tal de defender su hogar. Quizás los ángeles pensaban de un modo similar y por eso iniciaron todo el asunto del apocalipsis, para acabar con Lucifer o darle un "hogar" para que ellos pudieran volver al cielo. Castiel no estaba de acuerdo con eso, así que no dudó en ayudar a los hermanos Winchester para detener toda esa locura y lo lograron.

En todo ese tiempo, había aprendido a amar la tierra, al igual que el cielo, no porque los considerara su hogar, sino por qué sentía nostalgia y ambos lugares formaban parte de recuerdos muy queridos para él. Fue por eso que aceptó la idea de Crowley y para derrotar a Raphael, tomó las almas del purgatorio. Era demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de su error, terminó traicionando a sus amigos, causando un caos en la tierra y el cielo, provocó un montón de muertes innecesarias y destruyó su hogar, porque aún con todo el poder que adquirió, no había un sitio donde pudiera ir para confortar su alma. Nuevamente los Winchester arreglaron su desastre y terminó alejándose de ellos pero bien sabia era la frase "El hogar es donde está el corazón" y no tardó en regresar a él, junto a Dean y Sam. De algún modo extraño, se había dado cuenta que siempre regresaba junto a los hermanos, específicamente con el mayor de ellos.

Arreglando su desastre, terminó en el purgatorio junto con el rubio, hizo todo lo posible por apartarlo, alejarlo pero siempre escuchaba su voz en la cabeza, llamándolo con cierta desesperación y si era honesta, más de una vez se planteó la idea de ir con él. Finalmente se encontraron, Dean hizo todo para buscarlo y se esforzó para sacarlo de ahí, sin conseguirlo. No se equivocó al pensar que el cazador se culpaba de lo ocurrido y Castiel no lograba entenderlo, ¿Por qué era tan paciente con él? No importaba los errores que cometiera, el cazador siempre estaba dispuesto a recibirlo de regreso e incluso intentaba justificar sus acciones y remediarlas.

Consiguió salir del purgatorio con la intervención de Naomi y cuando ésta le ordenó que matara a Dean, simplemente no pudo hacerlo, porque en ese preciso momento comprendió que su hogar, no es un lugar terrenal, ni físico, comprendió que su hogar, es Dean, a él podía volver cada vez que se marchaba o se sentía perdido, a él podía recurrir cuando lo necesitara, en el tenía un amigo, un hermano, una familia. Finalmente tenía un hogar y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo ni destruirlo. Simplemente no podía.

Fue difícil lidiar con el enfado del cazador cuando huyó de él con la tablilla de los ángeles pero debió hacerlo, no podía poner en peligro su "hogar seguro" y sabía que el rubio lo entendería, porque terminó perdonándolo. Los hermanos Winchester significaban mucho para él, no solamente eran su familia, sino que también su fuerza para luchar, y por eso aceptó el plan de Metraton, cerrarían todo y sepultarían el cielo y el infierno de una buena vez, pero las cosas volvieron a estropearse.

La transición fue complicada, como todos los cambios en la vida, así como se rebeló, así como aprendió el libre albedrio y la libertad, así como luchó contra todo y todos, terminó acostumbrándose a su nueva humanidad pero ahora había algo diferente, su "hogar seguro" ya no estaba, debió aprender a vivir por sí mismo, a arreglárselas y tener una vida humana. Dean y Sam ya no estaban, y no comprendía porque el rubio lo corrió del bunker tan sorpresivamente. No podía negar que le dolió cuando le dijo esas palabras "No puedes quedarte" pero "el hogar es donde está el corazón" y nunca se acostumbró del todo a su nueva vida. Cuando Dean le contó toda la verdad y la razón de su actuar, lo comprendió e incluso se sintió un poco mal por no ser capaz de ayudarlo.

En todos esos años luchando junto al par de hermanos, entendió que el hogar no era necesariamente un sitio terrenal y tangible, sino más, un lugar que siempre podías llevar contigo, al cual siempre podías recurrir, al cual siempre podías volver y que siempre estaría ahí para ti. Es por eso que cuando Dean se marchó, bajo aquella lluvia luego de sacar a Gadrel de Sam, comprendió en ese momento, que quien más lo necesitaba es el Winchester menor, esa breve mirada que le dirigió el rubio, le dio a entender que quien más necesitaba un "hogar seguro" era Sam y él se encargaría de dárselo, siguiendo los pasos que aprendió implícitamente de Dean. Y aún cuando se separaron ese día, sabía muy bien que no tardarían mucho tiempo en encontrarse, porque el hogar es donde está tu corazón, y el de él se encontraba con Dean, así que esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario, hasta que su protegido regresara a él buscando refugio, protección, consejo y un lugar para descansar.


End file.
